


Love spell gone right

by casietiel



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love Spell, M/M, Magic, Witch - Freeform, love potion, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Dean gets put under a love spell, but he ends up falling for Cas instead of the witch they were hunting. Cas knows Dean doesn't really feel this way, but when the spell is lifted Dean decides to tell Cas that the spell didn't make him feel anything he didn't already.





	Love spell gone right

Dean did a twirl as he set the bottles of beer down on the table. Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Uh- are you okay?" He asked, standing up.  
"Am I okay? Sammy, I'm in love." Sam stood up with a look of pure shock on his face.  
Before he could question Dean further, the Bunker door opened and closed again.  
"Sam, I guess you saw what happened." Cas said as he walked down the stairs, towards the brothers.  
"Why is Dean all happy and saying he's in love?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean who was smiling like an idiot.  
"Becausee," Dean said, singsongy, as he approached Cas, "I am in love!" Dean intertwined him and Cas' hands and leaned his head agaisnt the angel's shoulder.  
"Huh." Sam looked to Cas, to see what he thought about it and Cas just shrugged.  
"It was a witch. Now he thinks he's in love with me." Cas explained, brushing off the pain he felt knowing Dean was only acting this way because of some stupid spell.  
"Nuh Uh!" Dean argued, kissing Cas on the cheek. Cas has to fight the blushing threatening to rise in his face.  
"It wasn't because of the witch silly! I do love you!" Cas looked over to his left side, where Dean was forgetting everything about personal space. He couldn't help smiling seeing Dean's eyes, bright and optimistic, looking back at him.  
"You love me back, don't you Cas?" Dean's face began to droop as Cas hesitated. Cas looked to Sam for help, but he shrugged and shook his head. Cas turned back to Dean.  
You could see Dean's heart break in his expression.  
"Right?" Dean asked again, his voice breaking.  
"Yes, I- I love you too Dean."  
"Aww, Yay!" Dean jumped slightly off the ground, and Sam had to contain his laughter.  
"So should we be lifting the love spell? Or are you okay with this Cas?" Sam winked at Castiel, the angel rolling his eyes at the tease.  
The truth was, Cas wouldn't mind it if Dean stayed like this. It was his only chance to be with him. But it wasnt the right thing, so he backed away from Dean and walked torwards Sam saying, "Lets start looking through some research. We have to fix him."  
"I don't want to be fixed!" Dean argued from the bottom of the stairs, leading to the Sam and Cas.  
"The real you will want to be." Cas whispered, pulling out a book on witches from one of the shelves.  
Dean jogged up the stairs and towards Cas.  
"Baby, come on, I love you."  
"You already told me." Cas said, opening the book. Dean closed it and shoved it back in its place.  
"Cas. Let's go on a date or somethin." Dean's eyes were bright again, and Cas couldn't bring himself to deny Dean. So instead of answering, he looked to Sam again, but he was looking down into one of the books.  
"Please!" Dean begged, pulling on Cas's arm.  
"Hey Dean?" Sam looked up from his book, and Dean looked towards him.  
"Yeah?" Dean answered.  
"Is there anything in your pockets?" Dean scrunched his eyebrows, but looked nonetheless, finding a small piece of fabric. Dean recognized it right away and threw it on the floor. Sam picked it up, and took a lighter from his pocket. He lit it on fire.  
Dean's eyes flashed pink, and Cas sighed in disappointed.  
"Woah." Dean said, leaning agaisnt a book shelf.  
"Are you... You?" Cas asked, noting the steps Dean took away from him.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm me." Dean said, rubbing his head.  
"Oh. Good. Yeah." Cas began to walk away from the brothers, to his room in the bunker, but before he made it very far Dean tugged his trenchcoat, turning the angel around. As soon as he spun, he was attacked by Dean's lips agaisnt his own, and the hunter's hands agaisnt his, now, burning cheeks.  
Sam smirked on the sidelines, walking away from the two, careful not to make noise. He was happy they finally had a chance to do this.  
When Dean backed away, he couldn't bring himself to look Cas in the eyes.  
"Dean?" Cas mumbled. Dean didn't answer. Cas brought his finger underneath Dean's chin, leading his eyes to his own.  
"What was that Dean?" Cas had no idea what was happening at this point, just that he had a good feeling.  
"Um. The spells gone, but i- uh- I still love you?" Dean explained, stuttering.  
"Oh, Dean." Cas brought their faces together again, overwhelmed by it all. Kissing Dean was better than he expected. He tasted of beer but still sweet, and his lips were soft and full agaisnt his own, eager to kiss back.  
Cas pulled Dean closer by his jacket, and hummed into the kiss, Dean nearly moaning from the vibrations.  
Cas disconnected their lips suddenly, to Dean's utter disappointment.  
"We should probably go catch those witches, now that you can concentrate." Cas' voice was breathless and full of regret, as all he wanted was to kiss Dean again, and again, and again. Dean nodded and adjusted his jacket.  
"I didn't expect today to go this way." Dean said, smiling.  
"I'm glad it did though." Cas answered.  
"Me too."


End file.
